1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heatsink and a heatsink-positioning system, particularly to a positioning system having a plurality of positioning portions for positioning a heatsink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a conventional heatsink-positioning system. The heatsink-positioning system 1 comprises a heatsink 10 and a positioning device 11. The heatsink 10 has a plurality of foot portions 101 and a top surface 102. The positioning device 11 has a fixing surface 111. The fixing surface 111 is a plane and is used for fixing the heatsink 10.
Since the top surface 102 of the conventional heatsink 10 is circular and the fixing surface 111 is a plane, the positioning device 11 can just contact the heatsink 10 by point-contact. Point-contact is a very unstable fixing method, so the heatsink 10 may rotate and then shift. Therefore, the fixing position will be unstable or fail.
Consequently, there is an existing need for providing a heatsink-positioning system to solve the above-mentioned problems.